batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batknight (TV show)
This is a new TV show about Batknight the Medieval version of Batman. It is owned by Coolot1, and Nightslayer2. Cast Rino Romano as Bruce Wayne/Batknight Alastair Duncan as Steward Alfred Kurtwood Smith as King Arthur Mark Hamill as The Jester Tara Strong as Morgan Le Fay, Madame Quinn, Guinevere Dee Dee Bradley Baker as KnightBat Micheal Leon Wooley as Tobias Whale Tom Kenny as Ventriloquist, Sir Scarface Fred Tatsacord as Bane Grey Griffin as Amy Beddoes, Lady Silver St. Cloud Troy Baker as Two Face, Theo Galavant, Jason Todd Scott Menville as Spring Heeled Jack Kevin Michael Richardson as Ronald Gaines, Blood, Lucius Fox Will Friedle as Dick Grayson Cree Summers as Leslie Tompkins John DiMaggio as Deathstroke Nolan North as Deadshot/ Floyd Lawton, Thomas Elliot/Hush Sherman Howard as Prime Minister Stonewall Tom Kenny as Baron Cobblepot/ Ice Demon Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash Michael Rosenbeam as Wally West/The Flash Episodes Season 1 Rise of Batknight: Bruce Wayne a rich Lord decides to fight the thieves and enemies of Gotham Kingdom. The first foe he faces is an Plant themed Witch named Morgan Le Fay. After her defeat King Arthur begins a bounty on this Batknight Jokes on You: A former Court Chester named The Jester comes back to Gotham Kingdom, and he is out to kill Arthur for replacing him. Bruce heads to stop him. When he saves Arthur's life Batknight almost got killed by him. His Steward Alfred comes. The Creature: When King Arthur was about to cancel the Hunt for Bat Knight a creature that looks like Batknight attacks him. He thought it was Batknight so he continued the hunt. Bruce decided to begin an investigation. He discovered that a man made a demon named Knightbat. Bandits by Sea: Bruce hears a Rumor about Sea Side Bandits that strike Towns of Gotham around the sea. Bruce figures it is caused by a man named Tobias Whale a Bandit King. As Batknight he goes to stop Tobias Whale. The Puppet: Batman investigates brutal murders. He sees that the arrows used for the Murders was puppet sized. Soon Bruce goes to a medieval Puppet show with King Arthur in VIP seats. Soon when the person finishes the show The Puppet grabs a Bow and starts shooting. Bruce turns into Batman hidding and defeats them. The Returning Joke: Jester returns and made a Female Prison Guard Harleen Quinzel turn evil. Batknight finds the location of Harleen Quinzel renaming herself Madame Quinn. Batknight finds Madame Quinn but Jester jumps up and gasses Batknight. Gladiator: Jester puts Batkinght in an Arena where he must fight to survive. The first few waves of Criminals was easy until he must face a Big Burly Man named Bane. He soon defeat Bane, and tries to Arrest Jester, and Madame Quinn, but They Escaped. Once A Thief...: BatKnight has to deal with a thief named Cobalt Blue who has been using magic to rob all the noble people of the kingdom. BatKnight has to team up with a small time robin hood named Amy Beddoes. Things get surprising when BatKnight discovers her connection to King Arthur. Execution: King Arthur gets mail saying You will die. He sends the Knights to have Batknight come here. Batknight comes and Arthur tells him, that he must protect him. Batknight accepts the offer. Soon a man dressed as an Executioner came. He says I want You dead Arthur. Batknight fights him, then takes off his mask showing that he has a deformed face. The man flees and says his name is Two Face. Double Trouble: Two Face forces Madame Quinn and Morgan Le fey to work together in order to wreck havoc in Gotham. Meanwhile, Bruce meets Lady Silver St. Cloud at an archery tournament. The Reckoning: Two Face strikes a deal with the Jester. They work together along With Madame Quinn, and Morgan Le Fay, and They attack Gotham. While Bruce figures that Lady Silver St. Cloud is the Niece of a Bandit King named Theo Galavant. Old Enemies: Bruce convinces Silver to take him to her father who turns out to be Jeremiah Stone, a rival to his perants who after they died was accused of killing them but after that he dropped of the face of the Earth, he reveals he moved away and changed his name to Bruce before taking him in but at night one of the bandits tries to kill Bruce, the bandit also reveals it was Theo who sent him. Spring Heels: Arthur gets attacked by a man calling himself Spring Heeled Jack. Batknight goes to fight him. They fight for a while, then Jester comes and fights Batknight saying," Children are a Pain in the But." Meanwhile Tobias Whale, and Theo Galavant have a war. Unlikely Allies: Galavant kidnaps Bruce to sacrifice him. King Arthur allies with Amy Beddoes, Tobias Whale, Bane, and several order bandits to save Bruce when his captain of the sheriff Ronald Gaines refuses to help. Blood in the Water: After saving Bruce everyone returns to Gotham but when they return King Arthur is shot with an arrow but is not killed, Bruce dreces up as Batknight to find out who shot him, he examines the arrow and finds out it has FL on the tip, after doing research he finds out these are the initials of an assassin named Floyd Lawton, he finds Floyd, they fight and it ends with Floyd revealing he was sent by Two Face. The Murder: Bruce, and Arthur goes to a Flying Graysons Royal Entertainment showing. During the Show a Warlock named Blood killed almost all of the Flying Graysons except for Dick who Bruce as Batknight saved him. Batknight battles Blood who has the power to blast sesmiac waves that can kill People. Soon he figured That Theo Galavant sent the Hit. Framed: Arthur gets poisoned and the prime suspect is Leslie Thompkins, a potions maker. Batknight and Leslie confront a potions maker named Gregorian Falstaff who was hired to poison the King by Galavant. Law & Disorder: Silver and Batknight team up when Galavant has been making the corrupt captain of the guards Ronald Gaines loot villages with his men and burn them down. Silver tells Batknight how they should try to helps the dwarfs who are being Galavant's slaves. The Little People: Silver and Batknight brake in to a mine where the dwarfs are being held, when they find them they try to get them out but they refuse to do so, they talk to their leader who says their spirits where broken long ago, they continue trying to help them when Galavant shows up and has the dwarfs fight and capture them. Heroes and Villains: As Galavant prepares to execute Batknight and Silver, Death Stroke (the mercenary in charge of making sure the dwarfs obey him) sets them both free with help from a dwarf named Snowbeard. "Hero": Death Stroke becomes Batknight's partner. While at the trial of Galavant since most of the dwarf's came out and said that he inslaved them Bruce is shot through a window in to a deep river, he does survive but desides to keep Bruce Wayne dead while Batknight searches for the killer, after getting it out Bruce examines the arrow he was shot with and finds out it has some sort of poison on it, Bruce has a flash of who tried to kill him before passing out, the shooter turns out to be Death Stroke. Arkham Asylum: Silver decides to use her uncle's gold to make amends for all of the actions that his bandits have done except that there is only one problem: the money was taken by a greedy tax collector named Baron Cobblepot who runs Arkham Asylum for the insanity. Bruce decides to help Silver by using the Batknight's newly found reputation as Bruce Wayne's murderer to end up in Arkham in order to retrieve Galavant's money. The Mad King: Arkham's guards try to take off Batknight's helmet but it seems to be stuck so they settle on taking his weapons away. When he's sent in word spreds fast until it gets to the "king" of Arkham, Thomas Elliot, a man who was nick named Hush since he never speeks. While at lunch Hush and a few other people attack Batknight, it ends with both of them being taken to Cobblepot where Batknight flips the table before intimidating him in to giving Silver back her money, Batknight then brakes out of Arkham and runs in to the forest. Alone: Batknight learns from Dick Grayson that Death Stroke has held Silver and Alfred hostage in the Wayne Castle which is why he tries to rescue them. However, Death Stroke proves to be too tough to handle and the reason he framed Batknight for shooting Bruce was because he was once trained by Alfred before being forced to become a mercenary after Alfred realized he had gone too far. Batknight and Knight Wing took out Death Stroke. Return of The Jester: Batknight has his name cleared which displeases Stonewall since he was able to hire him with help from the Jester. Stonewall gives the Jester a magical jack in the box that can give him Magic, trickery, mischievious and sadistic personality, shape-shifting, deception, teleportation, an arsenal of madcap and deadly weapons. Season 2 The Ice Devil Part 1: With Jester's defeat about 4 months ago strange Bird Like Killers come in and Start brutally Killing INnocent People. Soon Knight Wing Starts investigating those murders. Soon Batknight, and Knight Wing finds out Baron Cobblepot also known as The Ice Devil is behind those Murders. The Ice Devil Part 2: Silver meets a wizard named Murry who escaped from a group of inquistors that are executing wizards and witches which is why she, Batknight, Alfred, and KnightWing try to stop them while suspecting The Ice Devil is behind all of this. However, it turns out in the end that The Ice Devil is only doing this because Stonewall has his mother hostage. Murder! Murder!: Batknight, Alfred and Knightwing find out Stonewall is hiding in a windmill in the forest. While in the forest Batknight and Knightwing are attacked by strange dogs that are larger than any other dog. When they get to the windmill they find out Stonewall is working with an unknown man in a hood who created the "Hell Hounds" as he calls them. They accidentally give away where they are and Stonewall kills Cobblepot's mother. After a short fight Stonewall is knocked out but the hooded man then comes in and takes Stonewall away, when they get back home they tell Cobblepot what happened and he goes crazy and tries to kill them before running away. Deadly Competition: Knight Wing chases after Ice Devil. Meanwhile Arthur falls in love with Leslie. Soon Arthur's wife Guinevere finds out and she starts turning crazy. Guinevere asks Leslie if they can have a moment to themselves. It turns out to be that Guinevere is going to kill Leslie. So Batknight comes and stops her with Guinevere going to Arkham. Legends of Today: Atom, Hawk Girl, Rip Hunter, White Canary, Fire Storm, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave end up in time by accident because of Stonewall. Now the time travelers must protect the kingdom of Gotham from a cyclops and other past creatures of evil that Stonewall has Father Creel summon in order to force King Arthur to surrender. A Little Red BooK: Batknight suspects that Stonewall might know how to send Atom, White Canary, Hawk Girl, Rip Hunter, Fire Storm, Heat Wave, and Captain Cold home which is why he breaks into his castle in order to retrieve a little red spell book. Unfortunately, he has an encounter with Lock Up, who is Stonewall's servant named Lyle Bolton. Two Faces, and Penguins: Batknight about to capture Stonewall, but he was killed. Soon Knightwing comes too. He says that Cobblepot went here. Soon They discover the truth Cobblepot worked with Two Face to kill him. Meanwhile Galavant breaks out of Jail, and also breaks out tons of immates including Guinevere. Tonight Tonight: Silver invites Bruce to a party organized by King Arthur to honour a technomancer named Lucius. However Jester and his new girlfriend Guinevere crash the party to take everybody hostage. Bruce must find a way to sneak out of the party and switch into Batknight to stop them. Blood Bonds: Lucius figures out Bruce is Batknight because of the tech he's using made by him and wonders whether or not he should trust him. Galavant meanwhile hires Killer Croc in an attempt to force Lucius over to his side. The Curse of Adrian Stonewall: The Ice Devil gets haunted by Stonewall's ghost which is why Batknight tries to help him investigate. Silver learns that Stonewall is alive and Stonewall makes Silver switch bodies with Galavant who is dying. Hush Little Baby: Hush returns and now has an army of Criminals who love him. He decides to kill a peasant named Jason Todd. Soon Batknight and Knight Wing go to stop Hush from killing Jason. Then Batknight stops Hush from killing Jason. Home: Bruce and the rest are sitting in their home, thinking of a way to beat all the criminals that had escaped when many of the criminals brake in, knock them out, and kidnap them. When they wake up they are greeted by Killer Croc, Hush, The hooded man and Galavant, Galavant tells everyone to get out and when they do he gives a short speech before revealing he knows that Bruce is Batknight. Behind The Mask of Batknight: Bruce, Alfred, and Dick all try to get out of Galavant's castle before Stonewall has Galavant's mind transferred into Bruce. Meanwhile, Ice Devil confronts King Arthur with an offer he can't refuse. The Unmask of Batknight: Bruce must find a way to stop Hush and Killer Croc who are plotting to kill all of Bruce's loved ones. Meanwhile King Arthur and Ice Devil find out Galavant is alive in Silver's body and kills him in the dead of night with help from Bane. Red Robin Hood: Before Arthur, and Ice Devil made it to Galavant someone else got to him first. Batknight investigates the murders, and figured that Stonewall died too. Then Batknight encounters The Murder who names himself Red Robin Hood. Batknight fights him, and unmasks him who he happens to be Jason Todd. Revenge of The Fallen: Jason seeks to get revenge on the Jester for murdering his older brother who was a knight which is why Batknight must stop him. The Fastest Man Alive During a fight with the Reverse Flash, Flash and his enemy both end up from the year 2151 to the medieval times where Batknight must find a way to combat the Reverse Flash in order for Flash to get home. Playing With Dolls: As Lucius prepares a time machine for Flash to come home, he lacks an electron item he needs that gets stolen by Rag Doll, who has taken over Stonewall's cult. Meanwhile, King Arthur asks Ice Devil to execute Rag Doll only to owe him a favor. Green Arrow: When a noble named Max Shreck nearly gets murdered by a vigilante dubbed as the Green Arrow, Batknight goes after him. Shreck becomes desperate and contacts China White to protect him. A Shock To Your System: The accident causes Max Shreck to wield the power to control electricity and Shreck renames himself to Electro Shreck. Now, Batknight must stop him. King Arthur meanwhile repays the favor to Ice Devil by releasing some of his prisoners. Old Wounds: King Arthur learns that Amy Beddoes is really his daughter Princess Barbara after she robs him and remembers how he fell in love with Guinevere (Barbara's actual mother) in the first place when he, Thomas Wayne, and Sir Harvey Bullock overthrow Guinevere's father King John, who was a greedy man. Off Balance: Batknight grudgingly teams up with Green arrow again to stop Count Vertigo, a man who took over Theo Galavant's Order of St. Dumas. King Arthur meanwhile decides to be a better man and terminates his alliance with Ice Devil. Deaths: King Arthur sends 20 soldiers to defeat Ice Devil. Ice Devil manages to defeat them all. Then Arthur calls Batknight to defeat him. Batknight shows up and attacks Ice Devil. Ice Devil gets in the dungeon for a long time. Season 3 The Golden Touch: With Ice Devil in the dungeon for the long time all hope seems back in Gotham. Until People starts turning into Gold. Arthur asks Batknight to investigate. Soon Batknight goes to investigate and it is a man calling himself King Midus. Midus was about to turn Batknight into Gold but he managed to escape. Vertigo: Batknight continues looking for King Midus, however Bruce Wayne gets targeted by the Green Arrow since Green Arrow suspects he is the cause of a plague that Vertigo is spreading into the kingdom. Batknight learns that Green Arrow is actually Robert Queen. The Main Man: An alien collector called Preserver sends Lobo to capture Batknight for his collection. Lobo captures Batknight and turns him over to the Preserver, who betrays Lobo in the end by capturing him instead of paying him. Knight Fall: With Batknight missing, King Arthur decides to take on the role of Batknight with help from Lucius in order to stop King Midus, however King Midus sends his friend Bane over to break Batknight's back. The Backstory Revealed: Arthur as Batknight goes to stop King Midus. Then he discover's King Midus's true story. He was a Potion Maker named Victor Fries. Then his Wife got the Black Death so he decided to protect her. Then he went to find a cure, but he got dumped into gold giving him powers. Heroes & Villains: King Arthur learns that Jason Todd is murdering bandits while pretending to be Batknight while trying to stop Jason without revealing his secret. Meanwhile, Lucius' son Luke comes back requesting help to deal with the Orcs and Trolls who are at war with each other. Man of clay:Arthur decides to put Jason off for now to deal with the Orcs and Trolls. He talks to the Orcs leader first who turns out to be very old, he claims that the Orcs started the war and his claim is proven when Arthur talks to the Troll leader who is a very crule and evil creature, ironically his people all seem to either hate him or are very kind. Arthur faces the Troll leader as Batknight but when he punches him his first bursts through his chest revealing the Troll leader is a shape shifting monster, the Troll also reveales he is the hooded man from before, the Troll leader then captures Batknight. Return of Batknight: Bruce returns when he was just in Italy training with a man named Ghul. He frees Arthur and defeats the Clay Creature. Then Bruce reveals himself as Batknight. They decide to be partners. At the end Morgan Le Fay returns and kills Midus's golden wife Nora. Friend or Foe-Bruce explains to Alfred and Arthur how he and Lobo were able to escape the Preserver's ship. Bruce also reveals that the Preserver captured a younger Theo Galavant and contemplated killing him before sending him back to his time. Meanwhile, Morgan Le Fay tries to partner with King Midus, but he refuses. Girl Fight- Batknight and the Black Orchard team up to stop Morgan Le Fay, who plots to make Batknight her king. King Midus breaks Morgan Le Fay out of Arkham Asylum since he blamed Batknight for his what happened to his wife. Fear The Scarecrow-A new villain called Scarecrow appears and begins stealing from the technomancers for King Midus and Morgan Le Fay. Mission Metropolis: Arthur discovers something The kingdom of Metropolis is in war with Gotham. So Arthur sends Batknight to figure out why this is happening. Meanwhile Arthur decides to be Batknight again to defeat King Midus, and Morgan Le Fay. Failures: Batknight talks to the King who is called Lex Luthor and Luthor says that he is starting this war to conquer all kingdoms. Meanwhile Arthur gets captured by Morgan Le Fay. World's Finest (Part One): Green Arrow, Barbara, and the rest of their group realize that Batknight is in trouble and sneaks into Lex Luthor's military base to steal his greatest weapon: an alien called Superman. Green Arrow and his team try to get Superman out of the military base. King Arthur ends up under Morgan Le Fay's love spell. World's Finest (Part Two): Superman is able to help Green Arrow take out Lex Luthor and his men once the sun gives him powers of his own, however Batknight thinks that Superman is dangerous and attacks him with help from a high tech armor developed by Lucius Fox. Category:TV Shows Category:CW Category:Animated